Cuando de alcohol se trata
by Akari Yumei
Summary: el alcohol hace maravillas buenas y malas, varios países lo saben a la perfección y la magnifica bebida le dará un pequeño empujón a una linda pareja formada por un italiano y un alemán Gerita lemon


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos

* * *

En el mundo hay países grandes y pequeños, reconocidos y no reconocidos, potencias y no potencias, desarrollados y en vías de desarrollo; también hay hermanos y hermanas, sean adoptivos o no, sean de sangre o no, como por ejemplo Suiza y Liechtenstein que son hermanos porque el mayor adoptó a la pequeña Lili, también por cómo se llevan como es Australia hacia Inglaterra o hacia Nueva Zalanda; hay más que se unen por sangre, como Canadá y Estados Unidos quienes son gemelos, incluso la gran hermandad de los asiáticos o muchos de los latinos entre sí, hay también quienes representan norte y sur como los dos Corea, la mujer y el hombre de México y los hermanos Italia, este último par es muy interesante por cierto.

Italia del norte o Italia Veneciano e Italia del sur o Italia Romano; su relación es complicada y a la vez no, pero no quiero contar sobre eso, sino la relación amorosa del menor de los hermanos.

Hay muchas parejas entre los países, inclusive entre los continentes, ya sea un asiático con un escandinavo osea Hong Kong e Islandia, ya sea entre los latinos y sudamericanos como Argentina y Chile, Perú y Costa Rica o Colombia y Venezuela, ya sea entre extutores con excolonias como en el caso de España y Romano, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra o Francia y Canadá, en fin, muchos para decirlos todos; la que me interesa en este momento es la de Alemania hermano de la exnación Prussia e Italia Veneciano.

Alemania no era muy bueno en relaciones amorosas, Veneciano, o Italia como simplemente le dice él, es un Casanova por decirlo así ya que como dicen muchos que los italianos son de los mejores amantes, esto aplica a este muchacho de ojos almendra y cabello marrón claro el cual le era más fácil expresar sus sentimientos de manera dulce y tierna; el mayor rubio de ojos azules siendo tan estricto y serio, le cuesta en sobremanera expresar aunque sea la más mínima muestra de correspondencia hacia el alegre chico

Veamos un ejemplo como cuando es Navidad…

En las vísperas navideñas las parejas, amistades y hermanos se unen más, por tradición o simplemente por las fiestas que organizan muchos –claro que nunca falta quienes pasan tranquilos la noche o solamente con alguien- pero en general los más locos y adinerados que realizan extravagantes fiestas con sus amigos para invitar a todo el mundo –osea Estados Unidos- se les ocurre siempre la maravillosa idea de comprar cualquier tipo de comida…incluyendo el alcohol pareciendo tener un mini Pub dentro de la enorme casa-mansión-castillo moderno.

Era tarde y nadie se iba –obviamente-, y algunos estaban conversando, bebiendo, comiendo, bailando, provocando locuras grupales o haciendo cosas de adultos en las plantas altas del lugar; Alemania estaba sentado tranquilamente en la barra del mini Pub, habían otras naciones pero no le dio importancia, tomaba tranquilo su segunda cerveza

-hey West! –llamó animado el hermano mayor de este- por qué tan desanimado? kesesesese~ -rió el albino con una cerveza en mano, la quinta y no estaba borracho, se sentó a su lado-

-no lo estoy, sólo que no soy igual que los otros, es todo –le respondió tranquilo y con respecto a lo que dijo es que muchos estaban haciendo loco ya sea bailando, bebiendo haciendo todo tipo de retos y castigos o con escenitas amorosas-

-pero qué aburrido eres West! Por qué al menos no estás con Ita-chan? –le empujó con el codo al costado- de seguro que está muy solito

-que él se divierta de otra manera es otra cosa muy diferente –le miró tratando de que dejara de molestarlo-

-no digas eso, estás mal porque ni la asombrosa cerveza quieres tomar

-hermano, por qué entonces estás aquí y no con tus amigos?

-porque queríamos que estuvieras en un concurso de cerveza –sonrió ampliamente y miró a Dinamarca, Finlandia y Costa Rica-

-en serio? –arqueó una ceja, el ruidoso autoproclamado rey del norte tragador de cerveza, el tranquilo pero poderoso nórdico capaz de hacerle frente y la curiosa latina con problemas hacia los licores-

-muy en serio West, haznos el asombroso honor kesesesese

-que me queda…-suspiró levantándose con su hermano mayor para ir con los otros-

Dinamarca tenía un barril a su lado apoyándose en él, Finlandia lo tenía en el suelo junto con el de Costa Rica que estaba sentada en ambos

-vamos a empezar por fin! –se entusiasmó Prussia dándole un empujón a Alemania el cual por alguna razón sintió que algo andaba mal- toma tu barril y que comience! –México del norte le dio un barril, él no participaba porque quiso estar con otra persona así que se fue del círculo formado por varias naciones impacientes-

-es-espera! Creí que querías que fuera espectador o árbitro

-jamás dije eso kesesesesese~

-vamos Alemania, usted es bueno en esto tanto como nosotros –sonrió son barril en mano la americana-

-será divertido –siguió el finés-

-es bastante honor competir contra el rey del norte ajajajaja~ –le siguió el otro-

Terminó accediendo y entonces los cuatro empezaron a beber y beber, todos les hacían porras a los cuatro bebedores; los cuales no les importó la desaparición de Prussia entre la multitud, Alemania no lo notó y menos que el verdadero árbitro resultaba ser uno de los hermanos Irlanda –sospechoso porque era de los mejores consumidores de alcohol en el mundo y quien dio las cervezas que tomaban-.

En fin, Prussia se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos –dícese el resto del Bad Touch Trio- los cuales España estaba abrazado a Romano -el cual estaba algo ebrio por lo que no tomó mucho de su personalidad tsundere sino que se mantenía callado observando-, Francia en cambio tenía a Canadá lindamente recostado en su regazo pacíficamente sin prestar atención a nada en realidad –no se sabe la razón de esa actitud- y Veneciano estaba sentado hablando con ellos en el sofá bebiendo una copa a la que le invitaron a probar

-entonces Ita-chan –prosiguió el rubio- por qué no le dices a Alemania lo que piensas en realidad?

-es que no sé si se molestará vee~ –le respondió el muchacho sonrojado, estaba saliendo con el alemán pero en lo que recuerda es único contacto que tuvieron fue un abrazo el cual inició por parte del italiano-

-pero es un beso lo que quieres, no? –le dijo España y recordemos que tiene que pasar algo importante para que él entienda la atmósfera o al menos entienda en su totalidad esa clase de conversaciones…tomó algo de alcohol y Romano no le estaba pegando…- no creo que se moleste porque le pidas un beso, además son pareja y eso es normal

-ya te lo dijimos, quien mejor que dar consejos que el país del amour y el país de la pasión, eh? –le dijo Francia-

-creo que sí vee~ -sonrió-

En eso llegó Prussia

-kesesesese~ y entonces ya te decidiste Ita-chan? –preguntó el albino sonriendo-

-Francia nii-chan y España nii-chan me ayudaron bastante vee~ -sonrió levantándose del asiento- iré a ver a Alemania gracias vee~ -se fue sonriendo, y por un momento pareció tambalearse un poco…cuantas copas le dieron a probar aquellos dos?-

-sabía que lo lograrían los dos –sonrió a sus amigos- kesesesesese~

-si ya terminamos entonces me iré con mon petit –y detrás de esa frase había algo que sólo el menor conocía a la perfección siendo dirigido por el francés hacia un lugar privado en la planta de arriba :si saben a lo que me refiero:-

-vamos Romano –entonces el español se lo llevó sumiso…qué diantres le dieron a esos de beber?-

-Hungría, -vio a la mencionada acercarse- eh cumplido mi parte

-que alegría, yo también así que no te molestaré por una semana, bien? –le sonrió con cara satisfecha-

-y nadie puede contra el asombroso yo kesesesese~ -se dio vuelta para ir con cierto señorito y ella a ver a más gente, tenía cámaras en las habitaciones así que luego vería eso-

Entonces de regreso con Alemania y Veneciano.

El concurso seguía a petición de Dinamarca y Costa Rica –Finlandia se fue con Suecia apenas acabó su barril porque tampoco era un insaciable alcohólico- que querían llegar hasta más no poder y Alemania no se quedaba atrás estando en el mismo estado mental de pedir cerveza a gritos.

Veneciano interrumpió para llevarse a Alemania –algo tambaleante por cierto ya que su mente no estaba del todo ahí- cerca de las gradas porque había menos bulla en ese lugar

-ah Italia…qué querías?

-yo…esto…Alemania…vee~ -se atoró-

-ugh?

-ahm…has notado que nunca nos hemos besado de verdad? –lo dijo directo para tomarse el valor que no le costó sacar por alguna razón- no me golpees! vee~

-ah…y qué…qué quieres que yo haga? –aún con alcohol en la sangre…era torpe en el romance-

-bu-bueno…-se puso nervioso sin saber que decir- no es nada en realidad…sólo…quería decirlo, es todo vee~

-Italia…-habló algo serio y el más bajo creyó que lo iba a golpear así que se cubrió con sus manos la cabeza-

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! vee~ no me golpees!

-ah…no…en realidad –entonces el oro detuvo sus lloriqueos-

Al levantar la vista se vio prisionero de los labios del alemán, se sorprendió y al apartarse se cubrió la boca sonrojado, más que el mayor el cual le miró algo confuso a tal reacción

-A-Alemania…en verdad…n-no te molesta que…ve~

-no…la verdad no…

Entonces lo volvió a besar, siendo esta vez más profundo y placentero para ambos, la lengua del rubio exploró la cavidad saboreando y disfrutando mientras tomaba de la cadera al menor el cual le correspondía con el mismo deseo. El aire que necesitaban les obligó a separarse jadeando y sonrojados al mirarse.

Ninguna duda en sus mentes en blanco al subir a una habitación vacía. Con suavidad Alemania posó a Veneciano en la cama bajo él sosteniendo sus muñecas con ambas manos y comenzó a lamer, besar y saborear su cuello sacándole gemidos al italiano.

De un tirón se deshizo de la ropa superior del ojialmendra y devoró todo a su vista, los gemidos aumentaban su ritmo y volumen, más cuando sus rozados botones fueron estimulados

-Lud…Ludwig…ah~

-Feliciano…sabes delicioso –rió son una sonrisa de lado mirándole con fervor-

Se quitó su camisa y continuó besando al menor en la boca al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaban acariciando la piel descubierta y quitaba lo mejor que podía los pantalones y lo que quedaba de su ropa dejando solamente sus bóxers entonces se separó haciendo lo mismo regresando a su amante el cual se sentía ardiendo. Sus cuerpos rozándose, besándose y acariciándose liberaban gemidos y jadeos de ambos.

Alemania entonces acarició de arriba abajo la pierna derecha del menor mientras que una de sus rodillas acariciaba la entrepierna de él haciéndole gemir más fuerte. Su otra mano apretaba y jalaba el rulo de este sacándole lo que quería y provocando oleadas de placer

-L-Lud…wig…ah~ Lud…ah~

El mencionado no se cansaba de escuchar eso, presionó más fuerte con un jalón sacándole otro gemido alto y luego no pudo soportar seguir sintiendo la presión en sus partes bajas quitando la ropa de ambos y separando las piernas blancas de Veneciano acomodándose y ajustándolas en sus cadera.

Entró lentamente, primero la punta y el chico arqueó la espalda cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, así que lo tranquilizó entrelazando sus manos, continuó con su camino y este liberó un jadeo fuerte que lo hizo entrar por completo y gemir ambos. A este punto ninguno pensaba nada de nada, mas de lo que querían en cuerpo y alma lo tenían bien claro.

El vaivén comenzó lento gimiendo y jadeando sin parar, se besaban en medio de la danza y la temperatura no podía subir más con cada embestida aumentando el volumen en sus voces

-Lud-wig! ah~ ah~

-ghm~...q-que ruidoso…-le susurró al oído y dio una embestida muy fuerte arrancándole un gemido muy alto y exquisito para él- así está mejor…

Un sudor fino cubría sus pieles algo enrojecidas por el placer y calor en sus cuerpos vueltos uno

-más…ah~ fuer-te…ah~

-_deseo_ ghn~ _concedido_ –pensando y gimiendo en voz alta levantó las piernas del menor a sus hombros llegando más profundo-

-ah~ ah~ no…n-no pa-res agh~ -gritaba lleno de placer el italiano con las manos en puño sosteniendo las sábanas fuertemente por esas oleadas electrizantes que pasaban por su cuerpo-

-ghn~ ah~ -no se quedaba atrás gimiendo al sentir la estrechez en el cálido interior del castaño-

-agh~! –ese grito le indicó dónde debía seguir y las embestidas buscaron sin perder el tiempo solamente ese punto saliendo y entrando con fuerza y deseo- más…más profundo…ahí! –alaridos salían de su boca enloqueciendo al mayor-

Poco más y estaban en su límite

-n-no…ah~… aguan-to más –alertó el italiano-

-un…poco…más…-entonces entró lo más profundo que pudo provocándole un fuerte alarido de éxtasis corriéndose fuera y comprimiendo sus muslos por inercia haciendo que el rubio de viniera dentro de él con otro grito, relajándose al sentirse llenado de su esencia-

Ambos jadeaban regulando su respiración, hasta que Alemania pudo salir de su interior despacio sacándose ambos un gemido suave, cayó junto a su pareja y le abrazó con suavidad mientras él se acomodaba en su fuerte pecho

-esto es más de lo que querías…-susurró inconsciente el alemán-

-lo sé…y es mejor…vee~

El alcohol a veces puede ser adictivo, para muchos y Prussia y sus amigos con muchas naciones lo sabían a la perfección pero como buenas personas sacaban su máximo provecho, tomando ellos mismos y dejando que una pareja complicada diera el último paso con un pequeño empujón, porque es lo que sucede cuando de alcohol se trata.

* * *

bien, gracias por leer y que la pasen muy bien por estas fechas

espero les haya gustado, merezco reviews?


End file.
